


Lost in the Rhythm

by nonsropdreamer



Category: NCIS
Genre: BAMF Jethro Gibbs, BAMF Tony DiNozzo, Dancing, Lost in the rhythm, M/M, OC, Oneshot, Team Bonding, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 08:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsropdreamer/pseuds/nonsropdreamer
Summary: After a hard couple of weeks at work, Abby feels that everyone can use some loosening up. A new club just opened up in town and she has been dying to check it out. It's a speak-easy and is an invite only type of deal, something she and Tony can totally get behind. Tony likes to make sure she's safe when she goes out so he tags along every now and then to scare off trouble makers. This new place though? Definitely something Tony will enjoy compared to the clubs she's been hang at, maybe Gibbs will enjoy himself too?





	Lost in the Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Wow I can't believe I'm writing a fanfic right now, usually I just read and appreciate other people's work and imagine how my ideas would come out. But here we are! I didn't want to suggest or ask anyone to write this because I'm too awkward to ask for other people to work on something they didn't come up with and probably don't wanna write anyway. I know you people have lives out of this site!
> 
> *cough* So anyway, enjoy this one shot and maybe leave me some love when you're done! <3

Another hard case solved and the wife locked away. For once, Tony's comment about the wife was spot on. Everyone just finished their reports and are packing up since Gibbs gave the go ahead for an early weekend. That second 'b' for 'bastard' isn't always true, maybe.

Just as Tony was zipping up his backpack, Abby bounds out of the elevator and hooks an elbow under Gibbs arm and drags him back to their cubicle.

"Nuh uh Gibbs! When was the last time we had team night? Like a good one where everyone relaxes and don't have to worry about getting hit on or protecting each other from drunks?" she asks him while blocking Ziva and side eyed Tim until he sat back in his chair to await what he knows will be the painful planning of the weekends team building exercise.

Tony props a hip against his desk and gives Abby his full attention. Usually Abby hits the club when they get an early weekend like this and sometimes if Tony has enough energy he'll join her to make sure she isn't attracting weird guys who think they have a hairs chance with her. After working with Abby for this long, he considered her basically a little sister. The lucky guy better watch out, cause looking at the way things are rolling, Gibbs and Tony might not be the only people threatening body parts, Ziva's been getting more protective of Abby lately as well.

"Abby, you know we've had a long couple of weeks, can we do this next week? We're all kinda tired and maybe the others have plans set already. This needs to be planned at least 2 weeks in advance." Gibbs sighed setting down his bag and ran a hand through his hair. But it's a lost cause, what Abby wants, she gets more often than not. By this point Ziva gave up and sat back down as well.

"Yes Abby, what if we had plans? Or plans to not have plans?" Ziva corrected herself after a look from Gibbs.

"Do any of you have plans this Saturday night?" Abby asks looking around as she crossed her arms.

"That depends on what will be our bonding exercise. Will it be a strenuous activity or something easy like bowling and beers?" Tony decides to put in his 2 cents, Tim is just sinking lower and lower into his chair hoping that Abby will forget about him, out of sight out of mind, but this is Abby. She doesn't forget anyone in her work family.

Everyone looks again at Abby after nodding to Tony's input. "Not bowling, we always bowl now and I'm kinda bored of bowling, besides with the nuns. There's this place that just opened the next town over that I've been dying to go to. It's by invite only and even then they're pretty picky about who they let in. They are only advertised by word of mouth so even the dregs of society might not know about it right now. It's only been a month so lets go while the atmosphere is still good!" Abby tells them excitedly with puppy eyes.

"But if it's an invite only don't we need invitations? How long will it take before we get one? Does everyone need an invite or how people can get in on an invite?" Tim no longer hiding, now curious.

"I asked Ducky about all that already silly. An old buddy of his owns this place, Ducky always mentioned us when he talks with them so they gave Ducky a special invite for us seven to get in! Ducky only mentioned it to me when I was complaining about good clubs being so hard to find now days. Always so packed and smelling of smoke, with anyone allowed in whether they dressed up or dressed down more like..."

Gibbs perked up at the mention of Ducky, "Wait Ducky is coming too? Then who is the seventh person? What is this place? Ducky doesn't go to night clubs, but is starting to sound like an upscale kinda thing, I'm not dusting out my Sunday best just for one night Abby." 

"No no Gibbs! Not Sunday best kinda attire, more like...business casual? No...more like how Tony dresses! It's a speak easy kind of place. Loose suit, spenders, sundress, skirtsy kind of thing. And of course Jimmy is coming along! This is going to be awesome! They have rules too! Guys don't talk to girls first, they have to be introduced by either the waiter or any guy that the girl brought along. Drinks can be bought for other people but the recipient must receive them from the bartender directly. If they notice anyone drinking out of hand then that person will be removed from the establishment without question. Rudeness and insults are absolutely not tolerated either. They have 2 entry's, the first is a receiving hall where they will have the rules posted and only when you have agreed to the terms will they let you into the official establishment, otherwise they will point you to the exit. They're playing mostly electro-swing or old fashioned swing music. The drinks are more old school but they also have non alcoholics too. What do you guys think?"

While everyone else was contemplating whether it would be worth trying out, Tony and Gibbs both agreed at the same time. "Sure Abby, let's do it." they looked at each other in surprise.

"Woah boss, I didn't know that you were into this kind of thing. Do you remember how to dance?"

"Well Dinozzo, I don't know about the new songs you kids listen to now days but I feel like swing is more my type of music than yours. Do you know how to do the jitterbug?" Gibbs smirked at Tony.

"Guys guys, you can take this to the dance floor. Come on! How about you two, Ziva? Timmy? I already got the go ahead from Ducky and Jimmy. Pwease??" Abby clasped her hands together and turned the puppy eyes to full power and pursed her lips at them.

Tim looked resigned and nodded his head while Ziva just sighed and smiled in resignation as well at Abby. "Alright Abby, what's the address and the time we should meet up tomorrow night. I also don't think I own any of those styles you mentioned so tomorrow morning you're coming with me to shop for the look agreed?" Ziva said to Abby trying and failing at being stern.

Abby squealed high enough even Gibbs was rubbing his ears. "This is going to be so much fun! The place is called The Ladies Gentlemen, I'll text you guys the address later in the group chat, they open from 7pm to midnight. 'No respectable lady should be out after midnight' they say, so we should totally be there by 7:30 latest. Okay you are all officially released. Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Abby then skips away to who knows where, maybe down to Ducky to tell him the good news.

"Welp, you heard her. Suit up by 7:30 tomorrow evening." Gibbs walked off with a chuckle.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The Ladies Gentlemen @7:15pm

Tony got out of his car that he parked off the corner and a block down the building, right next to Gibbs car. He smoothed his hair once more before he got out. He was nervous, sure Gibbs have Tony at his worst, best, and everything in between, but he's never danced in front of Gibbs before, Everyone else absolutely. This hopeless crush is just that, hopeless. Tony has been dancing around Gibbs for a couple years now, but Gibbs either didn't notice or he did and isn't interested. The latter kind of hurts to think about. The frat boy persona was supposed to help get information at work but somehow everyone believes that that is who Tony really is. Tony just hopes that he doesn't embarrass himself tonight. He took nearly an hour picking out what to wear tonight, something that is nice and loose enough without looking like he just threw on a random suit. Suits he have many, but suits that make him feel confident in front of Gibbs? The pickings were slim. Tony released a deep breathe and the short prayer to whichever merciful god that the night with go without a hitch, and then turned the corner.

It looks like he was the last to arrive, everyone was standing off to the side, not blocking the door from other people who were ready to enter to get in. Abby had on a cross bone black and white dress about knee length, with a white cloth throw around her shoulders. She got her black studded wedge boots on with fish nets socks and fish nets finger-less gloves. She completed her attire with an offset mini white laced black top hat. She look adorable and was literally vibrating with excitement.

Ziva is sporting a lovely shoulder-less red sun dress. Black flats and a red headband accompanies her attire. Jimmy, and Tim were wearing simple suit and ties. Ducky's got on high waist pants and suspenders plus he's got on a red bow tie but it works with him. Now Gibbs, well Gibbs is Gibbs whatever he wears but Tony can't help but give him another once over, in hopes that no one noticed. Gibbs had a gray vest on, the sleeves of his white button up were rolled just before his elbows and he has his homburg tipped forward with on unlit cigar between his lips.

This is going to be a long night, Tony swallowed his gasp quickly and swaggered over. "Well if this isn't the most dashing group of people I've ever seen, then I don't know if my eyes could be considered working. Abby, Ziva, it is my absolute pleasure to help escort you girls this fine evening." Tony greets them with a bow and a kiss on the back of their hands.

"Abby? I think Tony is broken, why is he talking like that? Tony why are you talking like that? I don't need to be escorted anywhere." Ziva says taking her hand back.

"Oh Ziva, he's in character right now" Abby covered her mouth and laughed, "but Ziva, you remembered what I said yesterday right? You can't walk up to guys here and if they don't know you, they can't introduce themselves to you directly either. Either Tony, Gibbs, Ducky, Tim, or Jimmy have to introduce us or the waiter introduce them. This helps keep us from feeling awkward or unsafe. Not that you can't protect yourself Ziva, all of us here know you can, this is the rule. But Tony does not need to talk that way the whole time, he's just getting us into the mood. Lighten up Ziva, have fun."

Tony felt eyes on him, he turned away from the conversation to catch Gibbs looking him over. "You clean up nice Dinozzo."

"Not bad yourself Boss." Tony barely responded in time from his shock that Gibbs was even checking him out. He finally made up his mind to dawn the tan trench coat over his brown vest and tan pants.

"Come on people lets go in, I'm not getting any younger, but dressing up like this does remind me of when I was just finished school. I was heading back home on the train and met this lovely young..." Ducky started but Gibbs opened the door and said, "Let's go Duck, you got the invitation, we're all accounted for." "Oh yes, thank you Jethro."

They all went on in with Tony and Gibbs in the back. Tony took off his coat and handed it to the young attendant which then gave him a wristband to find it later. Gibbs handed over his hat and said, "Put it with his, same ticket is fine." This shouldn't surprise Tony since Gibbs always share a locker with him when they went out on investigations or whatever but it still leaves him breathless none the less and a little hope in his heart.

Ducky was reading the rules to everyone while Tony and Gibbs checked out the receiving hall. It was well furbished and cozy, with soft accents. It was warm and managed to smell like cedar? There was a fireplace going to their left and lounge chairs and sofas to their right. The sign with the rules was framed next to a door with a sliding peep hole and a lower sliding hole that look like where they will accept the invitations. Ducky made sure that everyone agrees with the rules and then knocked on the door. The peep hole opened up and the closed quickly. The door opens and out came an elderly woman in a yellow flapper dress and gelled bob with a cigarette stick.

"Ducky! Welcome! I thought you'd never come, I sent you that invite ages ago, what took you so long? Are these the people you worked with that you always go on about? Oh my where are my manners? You are more than welcomed to call me Valeri or Val. If you have any problem in here, you let me know alright? Okay, let me see some ID's please, and then we'll have the attendants take your coats and purses. Don't worry, we have cameras and you are more than welcomed to see them lock up your things. If you order anything past this point, just show them the wristband. The wristband corresponds to your locker and your locker only, but they also keep track of your tab. At the end of the night, please check out at that counter. We have 5 counters so the line should go quickly at the end. It was good seeing you Ducky, you youngings enjoy your night alright? Come now follow me. In this elevator you go, this will take you up to where the party is at, there are stair the will lead to the third floor which opens out to the roof top if you guys need some air or a quick smoke, no smoking inside. Let me know what you think before you leave okay?" Val just kinda talked and ushered them into the elevator and that was that.

"Hey Duck?" Gibbs called out to Ducky. "Is Val always like that?"

"Yes Jethro, such a sweet woman she is. Did you guys all get that? Your wristbands will hold your tabs and you can clear them later when you pick up your things before we leave later." Ducky reminds them before they get off the lift.

As they exited the lift into jaunty swing music and Tony couldn't help tapping his foot. The bar was on the opposite wall with the spiral stair Val was talking about leading up to the right of it. The dance floor was in the middle of the room and there were sofas tastefully placed around the room so that anywhere you sit, you can easily face the dance floor and even get to it without blocking anyone. There were wall tables and stools for more privacy and suited up men, young and old, walking around the room clearing up glasses and helping with introductions. Looks like the restrooms were even tastefully half hidden on the other side of the bar.

There were already people on the dance floor and at the bar. Several ladies were hanging out on the sofas talking with each other and watching the dance floor. A couple of the men were sitting the the corners with their choice of drinks relaxing themselves. There was a steady stream of people going up and down the stairs. For a windowless room, it wasn't stifling at all, looks like the building is well ventilated and possibly air is even coming in from upstairs too.

Tony couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Abby and hit the dance floor. They slid onto the dance floor and stared swinging away, leaving the rest of their group in shock, "Tony and Abby must go out more often than we think." Ziva said to Tim.

"They're not like that Ziva. Tony sees her like a sister." Gibbs muttered and lead the group to the bar while keeping an eye on Abby and Tony. The music was pretty good, he'll admit but he needs scotch and a corner to make a game plan. Maybe check out the roof first. He ordered his drink to sip and after picking a seating area and flagged their own waiter for their section he left to check upstairs.

"Well this is a really nice place, feels like I've gone back to the past. Tim why don't you and Ziva try out the floor. Jimmy you as well, no need to keep an old man company. I think Tony and Abby will be more than happy to teach you guys. Go on now." Ducky shoos them off as he goes to join the group of older men who look like they're just here to chat and gossip or share some worldly knowledge or experience. Yes, this just might be where he'll be going from now on enjoy himself away from his mother and her dogs.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

As the night wore on, the music picked up and they came to find out that they serve food upstairs! They all helped themselves to tatter tots and grilled cheeses or mini pretzels and chicken fingers. Gibbs got to light that cigar and Tony might have shared a few puffs with him when the rest of the group went back down stairs to dance some more.

Tony has no idea what he looks like right now to Gibbs. His cheeks flushed from the dancing and drinking, hair a little roughed up from the wind and that smile on his face, all relaxed and stressed free. Tony just looks young again, he noticed Tony has been tightly strung recently but has no idea how to help him without crossing the boundary. He feels like Tony has been dropping hints to him but then a case would pop up and Tony was off flirting again.

Sure Tony still comes over every now and then, they'll throw a steak or two over a fire with some beers or Tony will bring over a movie that he thinks Gibbs will like well enough over a pizza. Just not as frequently as he used to, in fact, they are getting fewer and farther in between, Gibbs gave up trying to think if he said or done something to upset the boy but just left it at that. If Tony wasn't going to tell him after being partners for this long then what can Gibbs do?

"Hey boss? Save the last dance for me?" Tony finally looks over at him, looks him in the eye for the first time tonight. His eyes were bright and sparkling, whatever reservations Tony had coming here, was gone. Oh Gibbs noticed, Gibbs noticed everything about Tony at this point. The boy just drew him in, he couldn't escape now if he wanted to. "Sure thing Tony, I'll wait for you." he found himself saying without thinking and Tony's eyes just got brighter if they even could.

"I'll hold you to it Jethro." Tony smiles at him, takes one last pull, breathed out and kissed Gibbs on the check when he handed back whats left of the cigar between them, then headed back downstairs with a literal swing in his hips. He threw one last glance at Gibbs before he was out of sight. Only then was Gibbs able to release the breath he was holding. He looked up to the stars and sent a prayer himself then put out the cigar and followed his devil back to the music. How he gets himself into these situations, he'll never know but he hopes that this one will at least end well. Rules be damned, didn't someone say once that rules were meant to be broken?

He started down the steps and hears the song that he has gotten familiar with just recently. There was no way he couldn't listen to this song without thinking of Tony. 'Lost in the Rhythm' came on through the speakers and Gibbs had somehow made it back to their section without running into anything and fell into the chair. His eyes were on Tony the entire time, unable to look away. The boy was alive on the dance floor, they were having a dance off and Tony was the middle of the circle. The lights somehow were spotlighted on him and he was just beautiful. He got a hat from somewhere and he was tipping and tapping, twirling and spinning. Every now and again he'd tag out to only be tagged back in, they couldn't get enough of him. His expressions were hypnotizing and it didn't look like he would run out of energy any time soon. Even Gibbs was starting to bounce his knee.

"He look good like this Jethro, happy that is." Ducky said sitting next to him. "Yea he does Duck, can't remember the last time I've seen him like this, it's been far too long. This is good for him, Abby did good this time." he agreed.

"You're good for him too, don't let him slip through your fingers my friend."

At that comment Gibbs looks over at Ducky startled. "Duck you can't say something like that."

"And why can't I. I've seen the way you are around each other, just because I spend most of my time with dead bodies, doesn't mean I can't read living body language. I might be old but not blind yet. You keep him calm and focused, and he helps you with your temper and makes you smile. Young Anthony cares for you Jethro, he always makes sure to carry a pair of your glasses, he makes sure the breakroom is always stocked with your favorite brand of coffee, not to mention that all calls get forwarded to him first before they make it you to make sure you actually get rest and time alone. He does a lot for you and doesn't ask for anything in return other than trust and respect. If you don't do something soon, someone else might see the effort he's willing to put in and feel that he deserves more and take him away. Just think on it Jethro, he can't stay with you forever. There's word that he might possibly get his own team. We can accomplish more with two MCRT, but you won't be working together anymore. The chances will come fewer and fewer." Ducky pats Gibbs shoulders and leaves him to think on what he just said.

That info came at Gibbs like a wrecking ball, Tony on another team? He wasn't sure how he'd be able to run this team without Tony at this point. He wasn't even aware Tony was even doing those things, the glasses yes, but the phone calls and coffee? No idea. Ducky just basically confirm that Tony likes Gibbs, and that his feelings were being reciprocated. Huh, the gods were listening after all. Whatever it takes Jethro will make this work, he can't imagine another partner, inside or outside of work. Tony puts up with him and still likes him despite him being cranky and a plain right bastard, even on a good day. If that isn't love then what is?

Gibbs threw back the rest of his drink, found Ducky to let the others know that he's leaving early with Tony and to make sure the girls get home safely later. He has a Tony to hunt down and steal away. These people already had him the majority of the night, it's time for Gibbs to have a turn, for the rest of the night.

Gibbs found Tony at the bar with his new friends from the dance off. His hair is even more messed up with some sweat slicked in. He was breathing a little hard but not enough that Gibbs was worried bout his lungs from the plague. He was bought a water and was chugging it, some of the water spilled from his lips and Gibbs caught himself watching it trail down his throat into the shirt. With the top 2 buttons undone and the vest off and hanging from his arm. Yep his turn for the rest of the night. Definitely.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Some of the guys were throwing pick up lines at Tony when Gibbs came glaring over. After another cliche line that Tony turned down appreciatively, he felt someone pressed up against his back. From the tingles traveling up and down his spine, it must be Gibbs. From the pale faced boy in front of him that just received his declined, it's definitely Gibbs. No one's glare is as effective as Gibbs, now to whom that glare is for is up for question, maybe that kiss on the cheek wasn't the brightest idea Tony ever had. He blamed the good vibes he's been on all night...any the drinks that made him too relaxed. Gibbs was his boss for gods sake!

Tony turned around to confirm that the glare actually wasn't for him for the other guy. Maybe Tony hasn't screwed it up? Gibbs stepped to Tony's side now and threw an arm around his waist, pulling Tony to his side.

"Can I help you young man? Did you lose your date?" Gibbs basically growled out by the end of question.

"I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm being waved down over there. Have a good evening!" The guy couldn't leave fast enough.

"Well I think that was a little uncalled for don't you think Jethro?" Tony turns again to Gibbs to only have Gibbs cage him against the bar. Both his hands now on either side of Tony's waist so Tony settled for wrapping his arms around Gibbs neck and leaned towards him.

"Punk didn't have a backbone." Gibbs huffed and looked at him, "This okay?"

"More than okay, so about that last dance. It looks like it would be another ohh hour and half before this place closes." Tony hears himself saying and then hold his breath. Did Jethro get the hint? He can't be blind to that one right? They're literally this close and in such an intimate embrace in public more less!

"Hmm, how do you say it now days? Wanna blow this joint? Already checked with Ducky, he'll make sure the girls get home safely. Why don't we take the last dance to my place?"

"Yes please." Tony wheezed out and pulled Gibbs towards the lift.

Gibbs, no Jethro laughed and followed saying, "Good manners will get you everywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh! Thanks for reading! I can't believe I did this in one sitting. I got hit with the Inspiration bug and had to make sure I get it all down before I lose it.
> 
> So if you guys didn't already notice, this fic was based off the song Lost in the Rhythm by Jamie Berry ft. Octavia Rose but the video that really got this going was JSM & Eric, here's the link! 
> 
> https://youtu.be/FEWi3l1ghD4 
> 
> Once again thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!


End file.
